nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Published:Redungeon
Ultimate Briefcase|Magic Mansion}} Redungeon, or ReDungeon, is an arcade dungeon game made by Eneminds and published by Nitrome. The game was released on June 28, 2016 and is free for Android and iOS devices. Controls There are three different control schemes for Redungeon, which have their own preferences attached to them as well. These can be configured in the game's settings. *'Swipes' - Players swipe the screen in the direction they want the character to move in. *'Arrows' - Players tap the on-screen arrows to move the character in that desired direction. *'D-pad' - Players use D-pad style controls on the screen to move the character in the direction they want. Configurations Each control scheme has its own configuration settings, which can be activated and deactivated by tapping the switch icon next to that particular preference. *'Left-handed mode' - Positions the D-pad on the right end of the long side of the screen. *'See-through arrows' - Arrows or D-pad controls are transparent with an orange outline. *'Tap to step' - In the "swipes" configuration, tapping on a side of the character will allow the character to move a step towards the direction that is tapped. *'Hold to run' - In the "arrows" or "D-pad" setting, permits the character to move continuously when a key is held down until it is let go of. Gameplay The game takes place in a dungeon filled with various traps. Players are continuously being chased by the Darkness, a legion of red-eyed, bug-like, monsters and must scale forward in order to avoid being caught, also while evading hazards they encounter along the way. A playthrough ends when a character makes contact with a trap, falls off the path or is caught by the pursuing enemies behind them. Players are scored based on the distance they travel within the game. Characters Excluding Sir Gylbard, there are 11 unlockable characters each with at least one permanent ability. Each character has various upgrades to make gameplay easier . Sir Gylbard A blue knight with three spikes on his helmet. He has a silver sword that is flat on the end, and yellow shield with a spike on the front of it. Descriptions level 1: N/A Level 2: Better armor! Now you can take a hit and stay alive! (100) Level 3: You suddenly remember you've had a sword all this time! ''(800) Level 4: ''Even better armor! You can take two hits now! ''(2000) Level 5: ''Best armor ever! Also, you can hit things more often! ''(3500) Abilities Shield: "Resists almost any damage! A shield won't save you from moving walls, electricity and fire. 1/2/3 per run" Thrust: "Break or kill everything within three meters in front of you!" (Doesn't work sideways or backwards). Recharges in 20/10 seconds after use. Description of ability: Sir Gylbard hold out his sword, and it appears very large, taking up the 3 blocks in front of him. The sword returns to normal, and any trap or creature it touched is destroyed. Creep A.Crow A scarecrow that is a cross, with a cloak, then 2 branches for arms, and a watermelon head carved like a JackOLantern Descriptions Level 1: ''When the dungeon scares him, he scares it back! ''(300) Level 2: ''Creep up to some bats or slimes and scare them to death! ''(250) Level 3: ''Scare twice as often! Now you are the scariest thing in the dungeon! ''(500) '' Level 4: Bad news: your head is still a watermelon. Good news: you can now jump over small gaps! ''(1000) Abilities Cobweb immunity (Permanent effect): "Spider webs can't stop you because you're constantly jumping" . Boo!: "You can be really terrifying sometimes. Scare away all living things around you." Each scared enemy (bats, slimes, wisps, bone serpents, mimics) drops coins. Recharges in 30/15 seconds after using. Description of ability: Creep A Crow becomes huge and roars, killing every living thing on screen. Bridger (Permanent Effect): "You're really good at jumping. One-tile gaps are nothing for you, jump right over!" Duke Kazhan A vampire with purple eyes, white skin, black hair and black cloak. Descriptions Level 1: ''He was a bat in first life. He'll be a bat in next one. (700) Level 2: The bats taught you how to fly. I repeat: you can now FLY. (400) Level 3: The bats keep teaching you to do awesome stuff! (1000) Level 4: You can escape a fall two times in a run now! ''(1500) Level 5: ''Flight is your second nature now. Grow wings more often and fly further! (2000) Abilities Friend of Bats (Permanent effect): "Bats never attack you. You're like a brother to them": Bats fly above you whenever you're near. Escape Abyss: "If you fall, you immediately turn into a bat and fly to safety" . 1/2 per run. Darkwing: "You can turn into a bat and fly! It's not forever, so be careful where you land": 2/5 seconds. Crossbows, pistons, mimics, statues, fire wisps and the darkness can kill Duke in bat form. You get blocked by statues, crossbow platforms, knife platforms, lightning rods, pistons, chests and stone blocks. Recharges in 20/15 seconds while grounded Nathaniel A man with brown hair and mustache. He has a green monocle on his left eye, a brown suit with red bow. He holds a wrench and his left hand is a protosthetic. Descriptions Level 1: A brilliant Mechanic. Nate can wrench his way out of anything. (2500) Level 2: Look! Now you have a drone army! (2000) Level 3: Coordinate your drones to destroy every trap in sight! Level 4: Wreak Trap-breaking havoc more often, make this dungeon a safer place! Abilities Mechanical Squad (Permanent effect): Nathaniel is surrounded by drones (maximum of two), which destroy obstacles they detect in the vicinity. Certain traps required to progress cannot be targeted by this. Target practice: Programs the drones to destroy all obstacles around Nathaniel in a coordinated attack. Recharges in 30 seconds after using. Traps required to progress CAN be targeted by this, so be careful where you use it. Itchitaka A brown man with golden mask and a green leaf pants. Description Level 1: Dancing non-stop to please the spirits of gold. Level 2: Attract coins from twice as far! '' Level 3: ''You don't seek treasure, treasure seeks you! Level 4: ??? Abilities Coin magnet: Attracts coins from maximum of 3 meters. Telekinesis: Destroys all treasure chests, pulling the contents in a spiral to Itchitaka. Also works on Mimics. Can be used on the three-chest game to guarantee a win. Rik A fire golem who is comprised of magma. His eyes glow yellow and are huge. A flame sits in the torch on his head. His extremeties appear muscular and are floating beside his body. Abilities Fire and Stone (Permanent): Rik is immune to pistons and fire obstacles, and fire and ice wisps. Flaming shield: By collecting ten spherical fireballs (E.G from cannons and firebars), Rik can activate a fire shield granting an extra hit. A further upgrade grants a full charge from the start. Blaze: By upgrading Rik, he can use the flaming shield as destructive fireball aimed straight ahead. It has very large damaging area. Consumes active shield. Vesna A girl with glowing yellow eyes, red hair, where is a yellow flower. She has green dress. Descriptions Level 1: Protector of life, only she can fight the Darkness. Level 2: Kick the Darkness back when it's closing in! '' Level 3: ''Kick the Darkness back twice as often! You're not afraid of it anymore. Abilities Green Path (Permanent): Vesna leaves behind her a trail of flowers and vines. When moving on fragile platforms, the vines prevents them crumbling. Light Ritual: Pushes Darkness far away from Vesna. Recharges in 30/15 seconds after using. Bragg A pirate with black beard and hair. Wears black pirate hat and blue costume. He has a green parrot called Gem. When playing as him, you get pirate-y music instead of the usual. Descriptions Level 1:'' This feARRRless sea wolf has a sixth sense for gold.'' (6,000) Level 2: Say hello to Gem, your faithful parrot friend! (2,500) Level 3: Every pirate needs a pistol. Here, take this one! (2,500) Level 4: Now if you shoot a living beast, you get the gold back! (3,000) Level 5: Killing shots now earn you more money than they cost! (3,000) Abilities Treasure Hunt (Permanent): "Your life is a huge treasure hunt. Collect keys and find tresure chests with extra loot, arrrgh!": Player keeps all keys if Bragg dies and continues after that. The value of the chests increases when getting further, and with the key requirement. Gem (Permanent): "You find 2x coin when your parrot friend Gem is around. He's always in trouble. Rescue him and he'll follow you for a while. Duration: 10 sec." When starting, he hangs around for a few seconds. To get him back, Bragg must find a cage where Gem is locked and go to it like a chest, appearing at a random spot after he left, in place of a chest, on average 100m ahead. and you can walk over the empty cage if needed. Gunshot: "Arrrgh, shoot stuff! Each shot costs you money, so try to stay cool. Tap to shoot. 1 shot: 15 coins." When upgraded, each killed living enemy gives money back, first 15, then 20. Living beasts include mimics, bone serpents heads, wisps, bats, and slimes. Not statues. Killing something with Gem is -15 +30/40, for a profit of 15/25 in 1 shot.. Bullets can pierce any number of slimes, earning an additional 15/20 per hit, but stop when hitting anything else. Hitting a bone serpent body shortens it, but doesn't give any gold. Aether An old man with white hair and beard. Holds a stick with green crystal ball and wears red cloak. Descriptions Level 1: This old man solved the mysteries of space and time when he was half of your age. Level 2: You can slow down time. Use it wisely! Level 3: Go Slo-mo more frequently and for a longer period Abilities Portals (Permanent): While playing as Aether, there appears portals. The portals are unstable and don't last long time. When succesfully getting into the portal, it teleports Aether further. Portals often appear hovering over empty space at the edge of a platform, making it more of a risk since if you're too slow, you'll just fall off. Time Bend: Slows down the time for 5 seconds. Good way to avoid quick obstacles and reach the portals before they disappear. Medusa A namesake mythological creature with green skin and hair made of snakes. Abilities Petrification (Permanent): Petrifies enemies in Medusa's sight. Upgrading increases petrification speed. Stone Statues also don't attack her. Serpent's Dexterity (Permanent): Medusa can survive from anything that kills her. When hitting obstacle, there appears three symbols which must be drawn. Symbols can be drawn in any order, and get more complex with every death avoided. Ribb A skeleton with glowing green eyes. Description Level 1: It's not impossible to kill an undead, but it is hard. Level 2: Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive! Level 3: Seriously, can anything stop you? Level 4: Four spare heads. Four! Abilities Spare Head: Ribb can die up to four times per run. Dies instantly if falling. Upon death, his bones float ahead to the next area and he reforms. Panic Bot Remain Calm Abilities Electronic: Panic Bot's lifetime is limited to a battery dying in maximum of 25 seconds. To survive longer, the player must search for zappers or electric themed obstacles. Electric sources only have a limited amount of charge that can be gathered. Also, the Darkness is not present when playing as Panic Bot. Panic Laser: Panic Bot can use his eyes to fire laser, but it consumes battery energy. Secret Ability: Immune to green poison wisps. Traps There are many different traps that can all either, kill the player, or slow them down. Some characters have different immunities against the traps. Immune to all: Ribb with his extra heads, and Medusa with her ressurecting. Nathanial can destroy all traps with his drones. Immune to most: Sir Gylbard with his shield, can't defend against electric traps, heat traps, and pistons. Duke Kazhan in bat form, can't defend against crossbows. Blades Type 1: Spinning Blades. Some spinning blades changes direction when spinning full circle. Type 2: Rotating Blades: These blades will rotate pointing to another direction. Some blades move and rotate at the same time. Type 3: Poking Blades. These blades do not rotate at all, and they just move forward to stab the player. The player has to move through these blades when the blades are not in the path. Immune Characters None Saw Blades Saw blades go back and forth in a groove in the floor. They never stop spinning. Upon contact, the player will be cut, and dies. Immune Characters None Spikes Spikes shoot out from specially marked floors, killing the player upon contact. The player must move when they are retracted. Immune Characters None Crossbows Crossbows shoot arrows at different reload speeds, some crossbows shoot arrows rapidly, while others shoot with more time between shots. The player must move after the crossbow shoots. Some crossbows can be aimed at portals, causing a single arrow to cover several rows, or the same row multiple times in one shot. Immune Characters None Pistons Pistons on both sides of a path with no space between the pistons when extended will lead to the character being crushed between them. Pistons that do not make contact with other pistons when extended will only push the player. The player must move when the pistons are retracted. Immune Characters Rik, who is too tough to crush. The pistons simple break. Grills Grills are specialy marked blocks that ignite and stay aflame, then turn off at different speeds. They burn the player upon contact. The player must move while the grills are off. Some grills never turn off. Immune Characters Rik, who will ignite the top of his head with the flame. Does not charge his fire shield, though. Fire Cannons Fire Cannons shoot out fire balls, that move forward, and burn the p layer upon contact. The fire cannon can have up to four barrels per cannon, firing in up to 4 different directions. Fire cannons fire from all barrels each shot. The player must move when the fireball is not in the path. Immune Characters Rik, who absorbs the fireballs to load his fire shield. Fire-Totem-Blades Fire-totem-blades are long blades made of fireballs stacked on top of eachother, that lead to a base source. The blades will rotate, burning the player upon contact. Fire-totem-blades have from 1 to 5 blades. The player must move when the fire-totem-blades are not in the path. The base can be destroyed, extinguishing the fireballs. Immune Characters Rik, who absorbs the fireballs to load his fire shield. Fire Balls Fireballs move about in a specific pattern. They will burn the player upon contact. The player must move when the fireballs are not in the path. Immune Characters Rik, who absorbs the fireballs to load his fire shield. Zappers Zappers have two electric poles that deliver electricity to one another when the electric ball on top is powered. Zappers usualy turn off and on at a slow rate, but some stay on forever. The electricity from the zappers will electricute the player upon contact. The player must move when the zappers are off. Some sets of zappers move on platforms, turning on and off when they line up with each other. If one of the two in a pair is destroyed, they cannot link. Immune Characters Panic Bot, who uses the zappers electricity to charge its battery, which will eventualy lead to the zappers running out of electricity entirely. Tesla Cannons Tesla cannons shoot electricity balls, that move forward, and electricute the player upon contact. The Tesla cannon can have up to four barrels per cannon, firing in up to 4 different directions at once. Tesla Cannons fire from all barrel s at once each shot. The player must move when the electricity balls are not in the path. Immune Characters Panic Bot, who will absorb the electricity balls to charge its battery, which will eventualy lead to the tesla cannons running out of electricity, and ceasing fire. Electric-Totem-Blades Electric-totem-blades are long blades made of electricity balls stacked on top of each other, that lead to a base source. The blades will rotate, electrocuting the player upon contact. Electric-totem-blades have from 1 to 5 blades. The player must move when the electric-totem-blades are not in the path. Unlike the fire variant, destroying the base does not always guarantee that the electric orbs will disappear. Immune Characters Panic Bot, who will absorb the electricity balls to charge its battery, shortening, or leaving gaps in the electric-totem-blades. Electric Balls Electric balls move about in a specific pattern. They will electricute the player upon contact. The player must move when the electric balls are not in the path. Immune Characters Panic Bot, who will absorb the electric ball to charge its battery. Statues Statues are statues of skeletons holding axes. Some of the statues, when close to them, will come to life, gaining a blue glow in its eyes and on its axe, and when the player is close to it, it will stab the player with the spear on the top of the axe. It is slow moving, and easy to dodge, and if it is dodged, it will go back to its original position. If it does not, then you can use its axe like a wall incase you are on ice, and need to go back. The statue will lose the blue glow when the player gets far enough away. Immune Characters Medusa, who will make the glow of the statues green, and they will not attack her. Cobwebs Cobwebs lie in a part of the path that is usualy necessary to get through very quickly. To get out of one, the player must move in the direction of the arrows presented. The amount of presented arrows can vary from 2 to 6. The player must try to go around the cobwebs, if possible, but if not, they must break free as soon as possible. Immune Characters Creep A Crow, who jumps so much they don't even touch the cobweb. Interactive Objects Interactive objects are used to get through levels in fun and special ways. Some of them can be dangerous however. Pots Pots are scattered around the map, they take 2 hits to break, and they can contain 0 to 10 coins, which can be doubled, tripled, and quadrupled depending on how far you are. Sometimes, pots are used to keep you from sliding off the edge from ice. Intact pots will stop the player when they collide with them, but cracked pots will break without stopping the player. Ice Ice is a certain block that makes you slide over it. The only way to stay on an ice block is to hit a wall before you get off. Ice blocks can be dangerous, because they can slide you right off the edge. They can also move in special cases. Gravity Lifts Gravity lifts are arrows, that have more arrows, that all point to where it will launch you . When you are launched, you won't die of falling off the edge, unless the destination is over empty space. Teleporters Teleporters are a specific color, and when contact is made with one, it will teleport you to a ring that is the same color as the teleporter. Teleporters cannot teleport you off an edge. Crossbow bolts and slimes can also use teleporters. Bonuses Bonuses are items in the game that are only good for you. Some are extremely common, while others are extremely rare. Chests Chests are little crates that when opened, will give coins. Normal Normal chest, common, gives 5 coins. Can be doubled, or tripled depending on your score. Special Special chest, uncommon, gives 10 coins, can be doubled, or tripled, depending on your score. Legendary Legendary chest, rare, gives 100 coins, can be doubled, or tripled, depending on your score. Triple Chest Game The triple chest game is a bonus minigame where 3 chests are infront of you, and on the top of the screen, it says pick one. When you make a choice, the other two will disappear. If you guessed correctly, you'll be awarded a large amount of coins. Ichitaka can break all three at once, guaranteeing a win. Fountain The fountain is a small fountain, that when contact is made with it, it will recharge both ability cooldowns and ability charges. Will not reset the complexity of Medusa's symbols, if it has already been used in that run. Enemies There is a big variety of enemies, they all have different abilities and attributes. Some characters are even immune to certain enemies. Some abilities that can kill any enemy, are: Panic Bot's laser, Rik's fire blast, Bragg's pistol, Sir Gylbard's sword, Creep A. Crow's scare, and Medusa's stone vision. Slime Slimes are green piles of slime that move around in a pattern. They will not move off edges. Can use teleporters. Immune Characters none Bat Bats are black bats that fly around in a pattern. Often found flying over empty space, creating a timed hazard for gravity lifts. Immune Characters Duke Kazhan, the bats just fly over him, and they have hearts above their heads. Bone Mimic Bone Mimics are a skull and bones, with red eyes. They hide in chests, peeking out every once and a while. They will come out when you open the chest, and they will chase you for a little while, then die, giving you tons of coins. This is the only enemy that actually chases you. They follow your exact path. Their speed increases dramatically as the dungeon progresses, so be careful. Immune Characters Ichitaka, his chest opening dance kills all bone mimics, but he can still die from one if it chases and catches him. Bone Wanderer Bone Wanderers sit as a pile of bones and a skull until you come close. They will then float up, and float to a marked block that they will then rest on. They can be used as walls when they are sitting, to prevent sliding off the edge. They can kill you if you touch them while they are up, but are harmless when resting after. These follow a set path, unlike the chest mimics. Immune Characters None Bone Serpent Bone serpents fly around in a pattern. They are a green eyed serpent skeleton that will kill you if you touch it. They usually float in circles or figure-8s, leaving a little space between their head and tail for you to quickly run through. If a body section is destroyed, any sections after that one will also be destroyed. If the head is destroyed, the entire serpent is destroyed. Immune Characters Ribb, the bone serpent will just fly over him. Wisps There are 6 different types of wisps in the game, each with different effects. All wisps look like puffs of their element, with white eyes, and they cannot fall off of edges. There are 2 different movements that any wisp can have. There is staying still, where the wisp will not move, but most likely be in a very crucial part of the path. Wisps that don't move will always face the player. There is also moving, which will have the wisp moving in a pattern, sometimes slowly, and sometimes fast. The 6 types of wisps all move like this, but do different things when contact is made with them. Certain characters have immunities to certain wisps. Poison Wisps Poison wisps are green, with green poison particles coming off of them. When contact is made with one of them, they will evaporate, and the screen will become very hard to understand. The view of the screen is duplicated 4 times, so that you see 5 of everything, in a plus sign pattern, with the real copy slightly more solid-looking. This will make it very easy for the player to fall of the edge. The effect will last for quite a few seconds. Immune Characters Panic Bot is immune to poison wisps, the wisp will hit the Panic Bot, but then just evaporate, and take no effect. Blindness Wisps Blindness wisps are purple, with purple magic particles coming off of them. When contact is made with one of them, they will evaporate, and the screen will be surrounded in purple smoke, limiting the player's view to only a couple of blocks in every direction. The player will then have a hard time seeing things that are further away. This will make it very easy for the player to die from a long ranged trap. The effect will last for quite a few seconds. This one can cause some noticable slowdown on some devices. Immune Characters None Confusion Wisps Confusion wisps are gold, with gold star-like particles coming off of them. When contact is made with one of them, they will evaporate, and the character will have 7 stars rotating around his head. While there are any stars above the players head, the players controls will be inverted. Right is left, left is right, up is down, and down is up. 1 star will disappear every 1 to 2 seconds or so, making a chime each time. The controls will immediately go back to normal when all the stars are gone. While the controls are inverted, it is very easy for the player to die from trying to dodge something, or falling off a narrow path. Immune Characters None Ice Wisps Ice wisps are white, with snowflake particles coming off of them. When contact is made with one of them, they will evaporate, and the character will be frozen in a block of ice. The character will then need to move five times. It does not matter which direction the player moves each time, it just matters the movement was attempted. While frozen, the player can be hit by any trap, and cannot dodge it. The effect will last until the player has broken out. These are often sitting still in the path of a bat. Immune Characters Rik is immune to ice wisps, the wisp will hit Rik, but then just evaporate, and take no effect. Electric Wisps Electric wisps are dark blue with a light blue outline, with lightning particles zapping among the wisp. When contact is made with one of them, they will evaporate, and electrocute the player, killing them. Immune Characters Panic Bot is immune to electric wisps, the wisp will hit Panic Bot, but then just recharge some of the Panic Bot's battery. Fire Wisps Fire wisps are orange with flame particles burning among the wisp. When contact is made with one of them, they will evaporate, and burn the player, killing them. Immune Characters Rik is immune to fire wisps, the wisp will hit Rik, but then just charge up the fire shield by 1 fireball. Trivia In early development, Sir Gylbard's first design had striking similarity to Nitrome's Rust Bucket. Serpent's Dexterity ability looks similar to the Nitrome's Magic Touch series' gameplay. Pressing Panic Bot icon on Panic Bot character will bring player to a Platform Panic page with several panic bots moving around. By tapping them, they are destroyed (there is an achievement for destroying a certain amount). Ribb's description for level 2 is a reference to a popular song "Staying Alive" by Bee Gees Category:Arcade games